Internet is leveraged with a vast amount of information in form of the web pages or web documents. There are various search engines, such as Google, Bing and Yahoo etc. which help the users in finding out appropriate web-pages according to their search query. Basically, the search engines find the links to relevant results by matching the terms of the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web pages. Web pages that contain the user's search query are considered as “hits” and are returned to the user. These “hits” are arranged according to the organic search ranking of the web pages in accordance with the algorithms associated with the search engines.
Generally, each search engine has its own algorithm for optimal indexation and ranking of the web pages. These algorithms basically index the web pages based on their historical data such as their performance on the search engine, freshness of content, viability, view-ability and theme etc. In order to improve the ranking of a web page or website at a search engine the web page or website has to be optimized.
There are techniques of search engine optimization (SEO) that are generally applied in order to improve the ranking of the web pages. When a search engine analyzes web pages to determine ranking, it typically focuses on the specific web page variables referred to as SEO content fields. These SEO content fields include, for example, Page Title, Meta Description, Meta Keyword, and Image Alternate Description fields etc. There are some other variables known in the prior art that may affect the ranking of a web page such as length of URL, site speed of URL, number of back links, traffic etc.
Generally, a search engine optimizer optimizes the ranking of the websites within the search engine hits by modifying above mentioned variables. Further, in order to track the efforts, the search engine optimizer implements changes to the page or site content, acquire more links from different websites, and then track any resulting changes in rankings to see whether those efforts had any substantial impact on the ranking or not. However, the change in ranking of a web page is visible after a considerable duration of time, for example, in a day, week, month or more. It is difficult to immediately ascertain whether the changes are in favor of the ranking or not and/or in what extent they are impacting the ranking of the website.
Hence, despite of the advancement offered by the techniques of the prior art, there is a further need particularly in the manner of visualizing the real-time changes in the ranking of a web page. No prior art is capable of predicting a real-time change in an organic search ranking of a web page. Further, there is no prior art available that can provide an interface for modifying the variables that affect the ranking of the web pages on a search engine and can predict the real-time ranking of the web page.
Additionally, in recent trends, social media has gained a considerable importance in internet regime. Social variables such as FACEBOOK social network likes and shares, TWITTER social network shares, LINDKEDIN social network likes and shares, and GOOGLE+ social network shares are also started impacting the ranking of the web pages. (FACEBOOK is a trademark of Facebook, Inc. TWITTER is a trademark of Twitter, Inc. LINKEDIN is a trademark of LinkedIn Corporation. GOOGLE+ is a trademark of Google Inc.) Moreover, variables such as page load time, mobile view optimization and mobile application are also gaining significance. However, there is no prior art that considers such variables while real-time analyzing the changes in the ranking of the web page.
In the light of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a system and method capable of enabling a user to make changes in the variables of a webpage and further capable of following the real-time changes being done on competitors' webpages to predict the real-time change in the organic search ranking of the website without any restrictive limitations, inflexibility, and disadvantages.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein.